


First Magic

by Lunarium



Category: Small Trolls (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: After chasing Jáhko around following a prank, Veeti experiences something new.





	First Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta!

It began with a faint tingling of the fingers. Veeti had been out chasing Jáhko around after another one of his pranks, and as he was treading back home with nothing but a sky of stars above and a frosted ground below, dry fallen leaves crunching beneath each step, tingles flared throughout each fingertip. 

It had nothing to do with the cold; it had never affected him, and he was well-bundled in his coats and mittens. 

Startled, he removed his glove to examine closer, but there was nothing peculiar or different about his hand tonight. 

Then holding it out before him, he gasped when he noted a thin film of blue light contour about his hand. It glowed silvery under the starry night, pulsing until it grew into a great ball of energy large enough to fit into his palm. 

Growing afraid, Veeti took a step back, as if that would put a distance between himself and the blue glow, then almost had to laugh at himself at his own foolishness. 

“What are you?” he marveled. Gingerly he shifted his wrist, a slight flicking motion that suddenly drew up the crushed leaves from the ground. They rose up and spun slowly around the blue glow as if rotating on an axis. 

“Hey!” A heavy weight threw itself onto Veeti, nearly extinguishing the glow like a candlelight as Jáhko threw his arms around him. “You have magic after all!” 

“Watch it! I don’t know what it can do!” Veeti cried out and turned hastily back to his hand. 

Jáhko laughed. “You can’t hurt yourself unless you will it, or if you’re evil, which I don’t think your are, even after you chased me to the edge of the lake, like!” 

“You’d stolen my book and my sister’s bracelet!” Veeti retorted. “That bracelet means a lot to her!” 

“Anyway, we need to show Bestefar and the others!” 

The thought of the giant troll and the others all marveling over his newfound ability filled Veeti with a thrill. 

“This late at night?” The thought of Bestefar and all the other trolls sitting around him and marveling at his magic was too good to resist. But he tried not to show it. 

“What? You scared of the _dark_?” 

Veeti pulled a face. “No. And besides, I have a light that can guide us. If you can catch up!” 

And he sprinted right into the forest, with Jáhko laughing and calling after him as his little feet were heard not far behind.


End file.
